Missions dans GTA IV
Voici toutes les missions disponibles au fur et à mesure de la progression du joueur dans Grand Theft Auto IV. Durant certaines d’entre elles, il sera possible de choisir quelle adversaire devra mourir ou non. Cela permettra de déverrouiller des sortes de missions secondaires par l’intermédiaire de certains passants . Arrondissements de Broker, Dukes et Bohan Roman Bellic *« The Cousins Bellic » *« It's Your Call » *« Three's a Crowd » Michelle *« First Date » Roman Bellic *« Bleed Out » *« Easy Fare » *« Jamaican Heat » Little Jacob *« Concrete Jungle » Vladimir Glebov *« Bull in a China Shop » *« Hung Out to Dry » *« Clean Getaway » *« Ivan the Not So Terrible » Roman Bellic *« Uncle Vlad » *« Crime and Punishment » Mikhail Faustin *« Do You Have Protection? » *« Final Destination » *« No Love Lost » Roman Bellic *« Logging On » Little Jacob *« Shadow » Mikhail Faustin *« Rigged to Blow » Dimitri Rascalov *« The Master and the Molotov » *« Russian Revolution » Roman Bellic *« Roman's Sorrow » Brucie Kibbutz *« Search and Delete » *« Easy as Can Be » *« Out of the Closet » *« No. 1 » Manny Escuela *« Escuela of the Streets » *« Street Sweeper » Elizabeta Torres *« Luck of the Irish » *« Blow Your Cover » Manny Escuela *« The Puerto Rican Connection » Elizabeta Torres *« The Snow Storm » *« Have a Heart » Patrick McReary *« Harboring a Grudge » *« Waste Not Want Knots » *« Three Leaf Clover » Gerald McReary *« Action Speaks Louder than Words » *« I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle » Mallorie Bardas *« Hostile Negotiation » Arrondissement d’Algonquin et État d’Alderney Francis McReary *« Call and Collect » *« Final Interview » *« Holland Nights » *« Lure » Playboy X *« Deconstruction for Beginners » *« Photo Shoot » Dwayne Forge *« Ruff Rider » *« Undress to Kill » Playboy X *« The Holland Play » United Liberty Paper *« Wrong is Right » *« Portrait of a Killer » *« Dust Off » *« Paper Trail » Ray Boccino *« A Long Way to Fall » *« Taking in the Trash » *« Meltdown » *« Museum Piece » *« No Way on the Subway » *« Late Checkout » *« Weekend at Florian's » Derrick McReary *« Smackdown » *« Babysitting » *« Tunnel of Death » Francis McReary *« Blood Brothers » Patrick McReary *« Undertaker » Gerald McReary *« I'll Take Her » *« Ransom » *« She's a Keeper » *« Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend » Bernie Crane *« Hating the Haters » *« Union Drive » *« Buoys Ahoy » Phil Bell *« Truck Hustle » Jimmy Pegorino *« Pegorino's Pride » *« Payback » Jon Gravelli *« Entourage » *« Dining Out » *« Liquidize the Assets » Phil Bell *« Catch the Wave » *« Trespass » *« To Live and Die in Alderney » Jimmy Pegorino *« Flat Line » *« Pest Control » Niko Bellic *« That Special Someone » Jimmy Pegorino *« One Last Thing » Fin du jeu :Voir l’article détaillé : Fins dans GTA IV. Missions secondaires *« Taxi » *« Most Wanted » et « Autodéfense » *Personnages aléatoires *« Exotic Exports » *« Drug Delivery » *Vols de voitures de Stevie pour S&M Auto Sales *Assassinats pour The Fixer Missions en ligne *« Casseur de trafic » *« Assaut du NOOSE » *« Boum la base » en:Missions in GTA IV es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV pt:Missões do GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:GTA IV Catégorie:Missions dans GTA IV